


A letter for my lover

by PopKorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Draco Malfoy, Asexuality, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopKorn/pseuds/PopKorn
Summary: He kept this secret far too long.





	A letter for my lover

“You have to tell him, Draco,” Pansy said, squeezing his hand.

"I can’t. He won’t want to do anything with me after."

"The boy loves you, Draco. More than I thought someone could ever love another person, and he’s miserable because he thinks you want to break up with him." 

“What?!" 

"What what? You’ve been avoiding him for weeks,” she said with a pointed look. 

“I never want him to…”

"I know, but he doesn’t. He will accept you for who you are…and if he doesn’t then he wasn’t the right one for you. So, you should tell him the truth and be done with it."

He nodded, pausing. “But how?”

"You could use the poetry club. You always express yourself better on the scene," she shrugged

“Yeah, okay.”  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Draco approached Harry the day after. He knocked on his office’s door and waited for the authorization to enter. When Harry saw him he smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Draco looked at his shoes and cursed himself for hurting Harry.

“I know why you are here." Draco raised his head sharply. 

Harry sighed, "You’re here to break up with me.”

"No…“ he said quietly, because he wasn’t, but Harry probably will.

"No?”

Draco shook his head, looking at his shoes again. "No, I was wondering if you could come to The Midnight Flowers tomorrow?”

"The poetry bar?” Draco nodded.

"Okay. What time?"

"Seven." 

"Okay.” Harry spoke up as Draco nodded again and prepared to leave, “Draco, are we- are you okay?”

Draco looked at him. “I will know tomorrow”

"What do you—"

"Tomorrow,” he said again. 

Harry sighed and nodded.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Draco was stressing with all his might when Harry entered The Midnight Flowers, looking around to see if he could spot Draco. Draco takes that as his cue to go on the scene. Harry’s eyes meet his and walked to sit down at a nearby table, a frown of confusion on his face.

At that, Draco looked at the rest of the bar. There were a good number of people. Everyone was looking at him, but the only person important was Harry. So, he began. 

“Good evening everyone. Those who are regular here know that I have a penchant for the absurd,” people laugh and he looked at Harry, “but tonight I’m doing something a little more real. My piece for tonight is called a ‘Letter to my lover’, hope you like it.

"Dear lover, I would like to begin by saying the time we passed together until now was the best thing that ever happened in my life. You have a way of making me laugh and forget about my problems that makes me wonder if you had a pact with some sort of deity who gave you the key to my head. Every moment with you was pure bliss and I wished it stay that way… but reality came crashing. Things about me that I was desperately trying to forget, and unanswered questions make an apparition in my head. 

I dream of hug and kisses, but then remembered It can lead to others things. So, tell me dear lover isn’t it enough?

I dream of movies date night, that end with talking until we are too tired to keep our eyes open, but usually people have something else in their minds to close the night. Is it like that for you, too?

I dream of sleeping in the same bed, but would it be okay if it’s all we do in it?

I dream of 2 hours long bath, no talking, my back on your chest, relaxing, but can’t it be JUST that and no more? 

Our society is based upon something every human is supposed to want when they reach a certain age. Why is it, despite all the time I waited, it never happened to me?  
I wanted a normal life, with someone who loved me, with whom I could grow old with. How foolish I was. How could have I aspire at normality when I wasn’t normal to begin with. 

I think, dear lover, that you need someone better, someone who can give you more than I would probably ever could. But dear lover, despite all that, I can’t help but hope that what I have is enough for you.”  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
"I thought you hate the term 'lover’?” Harry asked when Draco came to his table. Draco gave him a little smile, then turned serious again.

"So…" Harry looked down and quietly said, "I’m sorry.” Draco nodded and started to get up, but Harry took his hand and continued, “I’m sorry for being a bad boyfriend…bad enough for you to think I would reject you for something like that. Is…is that why you wouldn’t talk to me?”

"Yeah…"

"Draco, bloody hell, I love you. You know that. And we’ve been dating for six months—I think I figured out you weren’t interested in sex long ago. I just don’t understand why it’s coming out now.”

Draco sighed, “I heard Mindy crying because her boyfriend broke up with her when she told him she didn’t like sex…and I was afraid…because I know how wei—”

"Don’t you dare finish that sentence!“ Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know what’s weird? Not liking treacle tart. I still don’t understand how you cannot.” At that Draco let out low chuckle, a mix between a laugh and a sob. “But not wanting sex is not weird. Everything is already perfect Draco, we don’t need anything else, okay?" 

"Okay. So, you don’t want to hug or kiss me?” he challenged with a sly smile. 

Harry laughed. “Yeah I do, but only if you want it, too.”

"I do," he said softly.

"Okay, let’s go. I think someone talked about bath and movies, did he change his mind?"

Draco shook his head and smiled. ”No, he didn’t."

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thank you to my beta 'fortheloveofb' (´∀`)  
> ~This is my first fic. If you have any advice feel free to comment.


End file.
